Various techniques for displaying images exist. One such approach is accomplished with the use of digital projectors. Typically, such projectors are configured to have a fixed gamut. In this context, gamut refers to an available range of colors. For such fixed-gamut projectors, it is typical to have a gamut that is either better-suited for displaying graphical images, or one better-suited for displaying video images. In this respect, a gamut for displaying graphical images may include more brightness (e.g. a higher intensity white point) at the expense of chroma, or color intensity. Conversely, a gamut for displaying video images may include more chroma at the expense of brightness.
Using a single fixed-gamut projector to display both graphical images and video images thus may result in a reduction in the quality of one type of image, or may result in a reduction of quality of both types of images. Therefore, multiple fixed-gamut projectors have sometimes been employed to achieve high-quality display of both still and video images. However, purchasing multiple fixed-gamut projectors is undesirable as such projectors may be expensive. Also, even with multiple fixed-gamut projectors, quality of mixed media images (e.g. graphical images and video images in the same presentation) may suffer. Furthermore, such projectors typically employ a color wheel driven by a motor and, therefore, may generate more noise and consume more power than is desired. Moreover, these projectors may require synchronization of the mechanical color wheel system with an electrical system, which may further limit performance and/or add to cost.